Starla's Surprise
by zan.forever
Summary: Zac has not visited his family in more than six months, and his mother decides its time to see him again. She plans a surprise trip. Something didn’t turn out the way she planned it. Lots of Zanessa love. Rated: M, but more T-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second fanfiction I have ever written. I hope you all like it.  
I tried to make something new, something I have never read before.  
This story is seen from both Zac and Starla's point of view.  
**

**This is just something I wish had happened, but it's just my fantasy gone wild.  
I don't own anyone/anything.  
Thanks to my good friend, Ingrid, for helping me getting this down on paper. **

**Rated: M  
Even though most of the chapters probably are more T-rated.  
**

**Summery:  
Zac has not visited his family in more than six months, and his mother decides its time to see him again. She plans a surprise trip. Something didn't turn out the way she planned it.  
Lots of Zanessa love. Rated: M, even though most of the chapters probably are more T-rated.**

**Chapter 1:  
**

It was early morning. David, Starla and Dylan Efron were in a cab on their way to the Grand America hotel in Salt Lake City in Utah. Nobody, expect their neighbours at home, knew about them being there. It had been almost six months since they had seen their son and brother, Zac.  
He had spent the Christmas together with them but then he had finished shooting his movie, _17 Again _, and right after he headed off to England to shoot a movie, _Me and Orson Wells_.  
And Starla, who really missed her son after three months had to life with the fact that Zac had no other choice but to head right from England to the shooting of High School Musical 3 in Salt Lake City, Utah.  
But now it was June. It had been six months and she simply couldn't stand it anymore. She had accepted that he had moved from home, and lived in LA. But when he was in LA she had the opportunity to visit him when she wanted and he came on visit as often as possible, which wasn't very often when she thought about it. But it was still different. Now he had been away for so long and even been across the globe for three months. The time zones made it even more difficult for them to arrange the phone calls. She didn't want to seem like an overprotective mom, she just loved him so much.

So when she got a week off work she grabbed the opportunity. David was already on vacation from work and Dylan had summer vacation as well. It was perfect. But she didn't want her oldest son to worry about them coming on visit; he probably had lots to think about with the movie and all that. Starla also thought it would be a nice thing to surprise him.

The cab driver helped them take all their luggage inside the hotel. Starla had to admit she was impressed. This was the most extraordinary hotel she had ever been to in her whole life. And, at this hotel, her son had lived for the past month.

When the three of them got into the lobby they walked over to the reception to ask for the room number to Zac's room. A tall, blonde lady welcomed them.  
"Welcome to the Grand America hotel. How can I help you?" she said and smiled at them.  
"Thanks! I would like you to tell me which room Zac Efron is staying at." Starla said and expected the nice lady to give it to her.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you ,madam, if you don't are on the list with allowed visitors. Mr. Efron is one of our most protected guests at the moment. The security around him is very strict."  
"I'm his mother" Starla answered. _Why hadn't she thought about this? Of course she just couldn't come in as a stranger and expect to get the room number. To them, she could just be a fan.  
_"Here's my driver's license. My name is Starla Efron" she said to the lady.  
"I am really sorry!" the lady said when she realized it actually was Zac's mother. "I wasn't informed about your arrival"  
"Oh please don't tell anymore! We're here to surprise Zac! " Starla explained.  
"How nice! The room Miss. Hudgens and .. " the lady began. But Starla interrupted  
"No no, not Vanessa Hudgens's room. Zac Efron's."  
"Yes, as I was about you tell you Miss. Hudgens …" the lady began again.  
"I just need my son's room number. Is that too hard for you?" Starla interrupted again. Of course she was aware of the relationship between her son and Vanessa. She had accepted it, but why the hell did this lady had to give her Vanessa's room number? She personally didn't have anything against Vanessa but right now she just wanted to find her son and hug him.  
"Mrs. Efron. If you please could just let me finish you will get the room number" the lady told Starla, a little but annoyed by all the interruption.  
Starla nodded.  
"Finally. Miss. Hudgens and Mr Efron are staying at room 1241. You might want to use the elevator right over there by the stairs" the lady pointed.  
But Starla wasn't paying attention anymore. Something she had not expected had just appeared. Zac was sharing a room with Vanessa. Why hadn't she thought about this before?  
Dylan and David did not seem concerned by the news about Zac sharing room with Vanessa. They we're on their way over to the elevators.  
"Wait!" Starla almost yelled. "Erm, we need to book our own room"  
She hadn't thought about this before now. But now it seemed so obvious. Even if she hadn't been sharing room with Vanessa he most likely wouldn't have had the extra space for three other people.

After booking in, they finally were on their way. They had surprisingly managed to get a room in the same floor as Zac. 1243, one room in between they thought. But they were wrong. The rooms didn't go numerically. So they had the room next to Zac and Vanessa's.  
Starla wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

They unpacked their things and got settled. They were all tired after the journey. Starla went out to get the last suitcase when the door to 1241 opened. Vanessa ran out laughing. Only a second went before Zac appeared. He laughed and pulled Vanessa into him. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Starla just stood there. It felt wrong for her to say something at the moment.  
Neither Zac nor Vanessa had noticed that another person, who happened to be Zac's mother, was watching them. After a long kiss they pulled apart and walked down the corridor.

Starla picked up the last suitcase and went inside to David and Dylan. A million thoughts was going through her mind: _Was it a bad idea to come? Should she have let him know that they were coming? Or at least asked if it was a good time to come? _


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS D it means a lot! and please let me know what you think about this next chapter :)**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Starla woke up early. And twenty minutes later all three of them were on their to the hotel's restaurant to eat some breakfast. Usually this hotel was way above the standard of the other hotels they had stayed at before. The only reason they choose this hotel was because of Zac.  
"Aren't we going to tell Zac soon?" Dylan asked.  
"I called his manager and she told me he will be busy all day. So I thought we could just relax and tell him later tonight or tomorrow morning. He has the day off tomorrow, so hopefully we can spend some time with him then."

They decided to go out and look around in Salt Lake City. Starla also took them shopping. They didn't get back to the hotel before 9PM and decided to tell Zac about them being there tomorrow.

Dylan and David were at sleep at 11PM. Starla wasn't that tired, so she decided to read a book.

Meanwhile at the set of High School Musical 3, the actors had just finished shooting for the day.  
Zac and Vanessa had just shot a really romantic scene between Troy and Gabriella and that had resulted in them being in a really good mood.  
"Let's get back to the hotel" Zac whispered into Vanessa's ear.  
She just nodded.

Twenty minutes later they arrived in front of the hotel. They went straight for the elevators. It was three people in it, but they didn't care. Zac just wanted to have Vanessa for himself as quickly as possible. The doors to the elevators closed and Zac and Vanessa just stood in one corner by themselves. They hadn't even looked at the other people in the elevator, because they didn't want to get recognized. The first person went off at the 3rd floor and Zac couldn't wait any longer. He kissed Vanessa lightly on her lips. But Vanessa wanted more and deepened the kiss.  
Another person left the elevator and they were alone except one person. When they got to the 11th floor, they pulled apart.  
Vanessa was the first to notice it. Her jaw dropped in shock. Zac turned around confused to see what Vanessa was so shocked about.  
"Mom?!" was all that came out of Zac's mouth.  
He felt really awkward. He has just made out with his girlfriend in front of his mother. He knew how hard it had been for her when she told her he had a girlfriend. Sometimes he could read his mother like an open book. She thought it was great he had found a girl he loved and who loved him. But at the same time it meant he didn't need her as much.

_**  
**_At the Grand America:  
After finishing reading the book, Starla decided to go for a little walk. Not outside, but just to explore the hotel.  
She got out of the room and down to the lobby. When she got down she suddenly realized what a stupid idea it all had been. Exploring the hotel?  
She then went into the elevator where there already where two other people. Right before the door were about to close a young couple just made it, getting inside the elevator before the doors closed.  
First, she didn't think much about this couple until they started making out. She looked closely and to her surprise she saw it was her son and Vanessa. This couldn't get any worse.  


One of the three other people except herself, Zac or Vanessa had already left the elevator and she highly doubted this last person would stay all the way to floor 12.  
When they got to the 8th floor the last person left. "Luckily" for Starla, Zac and Vanessa was still making out and hadn't noticed her… yet.  
Starla was struggling. Should she give a sign about her presence? It was too late. When the elevator reached the 11th floor they broke apart and it only took about two seconds before Vanessa noticed her. Vanessa's jaw dropped in shock. Zac turned around and stared at her. She had to say something, but what?

_**  
**_ "We came to surprise you" Starla started.  
Vanessa looked down embarrassed.  
"But.. but.. " Zac didn't know what to say. "What? Who's we?"  
"Dylan, your father and I" Starla answered.  
"Why? No, I mean. Where're they?" Zac asked.  
Starla was about to answer, but the elevator was now in 12th floor and it was time to move out to the corridor.  
"So I guess we managed to surprise you?" Starla said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Big time!" Zac said now, relieved that his mom was trying to not mention anything about the 'making out – incident'.  
"How long are you staying for?" Vanessa asked, trying to be included in the conversation.  
"Five days from today, so I really hope you two have some spare time to spend with us while we're here" Starla said. She didn't want to mention her convo with Zac's manager. That almost seemed stalkerish.  
"Tomorrow.." Zac started but Vanessa pinched him in the arm without Starla noticing. They had planned a romantic day for two and this was the only way Vanessa could remind him of that, without begin too obvious. "Ohh yeah.. Well you see…", he continued.  
He really wanted to spend a romantic day just with Vanessa, as planned. But on the other hand, his family were on visit. And he had to make up his mind quick.  
"We're really tired now. It's almost midnight. Can't we talk more tomorrow? I'm sure we can work something out" Zac said.  
"Sure! Good night" Starla said and kissed both Zac and Vanessa on the check.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**This chapter is co-written by myself and my good friend Ingrid ) Hope you all like it!**

And i know this chapter is a little bit short, but I will try to post a new one soon...

**Chapter 3**

Some minutes later, inside Zac and Vanessa's room:  
" That wasn't in my plans!" Zac started, still in shock. He sat down on the bed trying to figure out what to do next. Vanessa sat down beside him, quietly hoping that he would choose the date with her over a day with his family.  
"Van, what are we gonna do? Cause I haven't seen my family in a long time, and would really enjoy to spend the day with them, but ..." he stopped, his mind drifting away.  
"What about our date Zaccy? Our romantic date for two? We haven't had time like that alone since before you went to England!" Vanessa said, or rather shouted out in shock.  
"Baby, don't talk like that?! Of course we'll have our romantic date! I can't change those plans. But I feel that I have to find some time to be with my parents, for my mom's sake too. Cause I know that she miss me a lot. She hasn't really seen me since Christmas time." Zac said, trying to calm Vanessa. "Yeah, sure, OK. But, how are you, us, we gonna do that? Do we really have time for it?" Vanessa asked, trying to think reasonable. Zac had to think for a long time before he found her an answer. "Well, we could split the day in half, first half I'm with my parents and Dyl, spending some time with them to catch up, and for the second part, you and me have our romantic date!" he exclaimed with happiness.  
"That sounds good Zaccy! That was a really good idea!" Vanessa said ecstatically. "But let's go to sleep now Zaccy, so that we don't fell asleep on our date!" she continued.  
"Sure thing baby!"Zac said in total agreement.

Since Starla had left her son and Vanessa in the elevator she had just walked around, not knowing what to do next. Nothing had happened the way she had planned it to be. It had started out being a plan to surprise her son, but was becoming a bigger surprise to her. She had never expected that Zac and Vanessa would share a room. Well, not a hotel room anyway. And that they were that public about their kisses, and all the affection they so publicly had shown. Yes, they had been a couple for about 3 years, but she was used to them being protective about their relationship. This was a new and weird experience for her. But thinking about it, she kinda liked it. Cause it meant that her son was comfortable and felt secure about his relationship. Even though it meant that he would no longer need her. Well not that much anyway. No matter how much mom's boy he was, she probably needed her son more than he needed her.  
Wandering around in the corridor, she suddenly woke up from her thoughts and decided to head to her room and sleep. As Zac had said, they could talk more about this in morning. 

After all, she thought, it was nearly 1am now. Quietly she went into the room, trying not to wake up her husband and her youngest son, that both had been asleep since 11pm.

Monday morning Starla got up early, and dragged both David and Dylan up with her.  
"Mom, why do we have to get up this early?! It's only 7am!" Dylan said, still sleepy.  
"We have to get ready and go to eat breakfast. We're meeting with Zac and Vanessa there!" Starla said enthusiastically.  
"WHAT?!" David and Dylan shouted.  
"Well, yeaah, I kinda met them in the elevator last night, cause I went for a walk around the hotel since I didn't manage to fall asleep. And then suddenly there they were! We decided to talk more this morning about what we're gonna do." Starla explained.  
"Oh, like that, well... How did Zac react when he saw you?" David asked.  
"He was shocked, as was Vanessa. But he was tired too, so I don't really know how he feels about us being here." She admitted to them.  
"Oh well, that is good, I think. Let's go down to eat breakfast then!" Dylan said this time much more awake.  
"Yes, let's get down for some breakfast." David said. Starla just nodded in agreement.

On the way out of their room and walking over to the elevator, they met up with Zac and Vanessa, that came out from their room at the same moment. "Zac!" Dylan shouted out in shock. "And Nessa too! Are you really up now? I mean mom had to drag me out of bed," Dylan continued.  
"Wow, calm down dude." Zac said surprised, while Vanessa started to laugh.  
"Hey! Don't laugh!" Dylan said, calmer yet slightly annoyed this time.  
"Aw Dyl, it's not because of you that I'm laughing, it's just something" Vanessa said trying to stop laughing, but didn't succeed.  
"I don't believe you" Dylan said, trying to sound hurt.  
"Come on kids, we're going down to eat now, let's rather talk about this at the breakfast table" David and Starla said to their sons and Vanessa.  
"Yeah, you guys are right, let's go and eat and talk things over. Nice to see you guys again" Zac said.


End file.
